


Family Trees

by NestingHedwig_aka_LinW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestingHedwig_aka_LinW/pseuds/NestingHedwig_aka_LinW
Summary: Lucius is escorting his grandchild – Draco’s kid – onto Platform 9-3/4. When he is doing so, he spots Harry with two children. They’re clearly twins…and they’re also clearly Malfoys. How did Harry end up with Malfoy looking children? Are they his…or someone else’s? And why is Harry raising them himself?  Written originally for a "Beloved Enemies" Challenge.





	1. Part One - Platform 9-3/4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Beta: glockgrrl and Serenity  
Warning: Slash, Non-consensual encounter  
Summary: ´This fic is part of the ´Beloved Enemies´ Harry/Lucius Fuh-Q-Fest (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/HarryxLucius/). 117. Lucius is escorting his grandchild – Draco’s kid – onto Platform 9-3/4. When he is doing so, he spots Harry with two children. They’re clearly twins…and they’re also clearly Malfoys. How did Harry end up with Malfoy looking children? Are they his…or someone else’s? And why is Harry raising them himself? I’d prefer this be either during the war or after Voldie’s defeat, either way. (Lady Serez)  
Disclaimer: The story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Scholastic Books and Warner Bros. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended; no monetary gain will be made from this story.   
Author’s Notes: The characters depicted are slightly AU and Harry has been changed to suit my muse. As this was written long ago – many details are now non-cannon (i.e., Lucius Malfoy’s age).

 

~*~*~*~*  
FAMILY TREES  
*~*~*~*~*

 

Part One - Platform 9-3/4

Lucas Draconis Malfoy tentatively reached for his grandfather’s hand as they passed a group of derelicts huddled by the entrance to Kings Cross Station. Isolated for most of his life at Malfoy Manor, the thin, elfish eleven year-old’s large pale gray eyes tried to take in all the activity around him. He had not been exposed to Muggles very often and this was overwhelming. He felt a gentle tug on his white blond ponytail.

“Don’t stare, Dragon,” Lucius Malfoy hissed.

“I’m sorry, Grandfather.” The young wizard was ashamed; he kept disappointing his grandfather. “Are the Muggles always this noisy?”

Malfoy, pushing a trolley containing his grandson’s school trunk and a covered cage protecting a small black postal owl, scowled at the unsanitary conditions around them. Since the war, wizards were no longer permitted to apparate directly onto Platform 9-3/4; everyone had to enter through one of the hidden portals. The war had ended over nine years before and Lucius Malfoy deeply resented the continued security measures.

The crowds thinned out as the two white blond wizards neared Platforms 9 and 10. Lucas was pleased. The Muggles were making him nervous. They kept staring and several had called them a word he did not understand.

“Grandfather, what is an albino?”

Lucius ignored the question and pulled the child through the portal.  
*~*~*~*  
Lucius sat beside his grandson on the immaculately clean Platform 9-3/4. The shiny red Hogwarts Express had just begun to load the students for a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The platform was filling with witches and wizards of every shape and size as well as a menagerie of owls and cats.

Lucas looked at his grandfather for reassurance. The older wizard had assumed his cold, haughty, public persona. It was difficult for the small blond to ignore the looks of disdain and outright hatred on most of the adult faces.

“Grandfather?” the small boy whispered.

“Yes, my little dragon?”

“Does everyone hate us?”

Lucius had known that this question was coming. It was unfortunate that this small child was going to face the hatred of the wizarding community for things that had begun before he was even born.

“Not everyone, love, but enough. You keep your head up like I taught you. You are a Malfoy.”

“Is it because of Father? The war?”

“Yes, Lucas,” he said quietly. “Your father and I did some very cruel things during the war.”

Lucius gently rubbed the small wizard’s shoulders and watched parents saying goodbye to their children. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been raising their grandson because Draco would be in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Only money and the Malfoy ancestry had prevented him from receiving the Dementor’s Kiss; Lucius had managed to escape Ministry justice once again by paying huge bribes. 

Draco’s trophy wife, unable to cope with the scorn of the wizarding community had attempted suicide and was now a permanent resident in the St. Mungo’s Psychiatric Center. Fearing she had given birth to another monster like Draco, she had tried to murder Lucas when he was several months old, but the house elves, who are sensitive in ways wizards do not understand, had placed protection charms on the boy.

“It’s time to get you on board. Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?”

“Oh yes, but a little scared, too. Will you be angry if I don’t get sorted into Slytherin?”

Lucius smirked at the nervous wizard. He spelled his wayward hair back into the neat ponytail and straightened the child’s robes. “Your mother attended Beauxbaton. Merlin only knows where you’ll be sorted.”

The Hogwarts Express conductor sounded a fifteen-minute warning whistle. Lucas threw his arms around this grandfather, who noticeably stiffened. Lucius cleared his throat and the child stepped back.

“S-sorry, Grandfather.”

Lucius levitated the boy’s school trunk into an empty compartment. He set the owl cage onto one of the bench seats. The dark wizard handed the boy a few coins.

“Here’s some money for the snack trolley...try to pick something healthy and not just sweets...Don’t forget to owl me.”

“You’ll wait until I go, won’t you?”

“Of course, Lucas. I’ll stand right by that pillar. Don’t get into too much trouble...”

“Or if I do, don’t get caught.” The boy smiled mischievously and was happy when his grandfather returned a rare smile.

*~*~*~*  
Lucius stood beside the pillar, seemingly oblivious to the glares he received and nodding briefly to the few wizards who addressed him. He caught snippets of conversation around him and ignored most of them until a conversation caught his attention.

“...Now remember, Uncle Sev will be at Hogwarts two days a week. He’s still teaching Advanced Potions and occasionally brews potions for the Infirmary...” It was a soft, melodic male voice.

Uncle Sev? Lucius looked for the source of the voice. Severus Snape had no family; who would dare call him *Uncle Sev*?

“Of course I’ll miss you, my loves. You won’t forget to owl me?” The voice was coming from a small, thin wizard pushing a trolley with two school trunks stacked on it. He had raven hair in a thick braid to his waist and thin metal-rimmed eyeglasses.

Following him were two tiny little girls, one carrying a tawny owl in a cage and the other a calico cat in a basket. Elf-like, their white blond hair was neatly plaited into two matching French braids with large black bows at the end. They were nearly identical and if Lucius had been closer, he would have realized the only apparent difference was their eyes. One had eyes of celadon green; the other girl’s eyes a slightly darker leaf green.

Lucius was stunned. He was staring into the mirror image of his grandson’s face.

“Rose! Lily! Over here! We’ve saved you seats.” A tall, thin boy with red hair and too many freckles ran over to the trio. He was obviously a Weasley.

Lucius examined the black haired wizard as he pushed the trolley toward the compartment the teenage boy was pointing to. Emerald green eyes sparkled from behind the wire-rimmed glasses and there was a hint of a scar beneath the fringe of bangs.

The Hogwarts Express sent out another sharp whistle. Stragglers began to hurry toward the train.

“Oh, Papa! Hurry! We don’t want to miss the train!” One of the little girls called as another red haired boy lifted her owl cage into the compartment.

“Hello, Uncle Harry,” still another of the red haired children yelled out. “Let me help you with the trunks.”

Lucius blinked. Harry Potter gathered his two little girls up in a strong hug and kissed them. He lightly leapt from the step as the train began to move.

Crossing the platform, Harry hugged an older witch. Lucius realized she was Molly Weasley. The war had been cruel to the Weasleys; Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fred and Ginny were dead or MIA and Molly, like the Malfoys, was left to raise her grandchildren. The plump witch’s hair was no longer red; the stress of the war had turned it pure white.

Harry continued his way toward an approved apparation point. Just as he stepped into the zone, Harry looked straight into Lucius’ eyes, nodded his head once and disapparated.

*~*~*~*  
Lucius stood in the office of the Potions Master for St. Mungo’s Hospital. He was examining the wizard’s photographs scattered on the bookcases. There were many candid photographs of Malfoy-ish children as well as several larger group photographs.

The blond wizard held a photograph in his hands. Severus Snape was sitting in the middle with a rather sickly, plain looking girl of about three in his lap. Three other little girls and two little boys - all with Malfoy features, surrounded him. Behind the children stood Harry, a very pregnant Fleur Delacour and Neville Longbottom.

Lucius heard the door close behind him and heard a soft, dangerous voice.

“Harry warned me you might visit. What do you want, Lucius?”

The dark wizard looked up to find his former Slytherin classmate glaring at him down his oft broken nose. Time had been kind to Severus Snape; no longer involved in the day-to-day brewing of potions or living in the dungeons at Hogwarts, his sallow skin had taken on a healthier glow. His silky black hair was caught in a loose ponytail and he was wearing robes of the deepest purple. He fingered his wand, half-hidden in the sleeve of his robes.

Snape reached for the photograph and Lucius noticed that he ran his finger gently over the little girl in his lap before placing the photograph back on his desk.

Lucius indicated the little girl and looked into the deep black eyes of his former associate. “Is she yours?”

Snape blinked. “Fern? No. All of the children are Harry’s...”

“Is that his wife?” Lucius pointed to Fleur. That would make sense - Fleur was part Veela - which would explain the beautiful blond children.

Snape laughed. “There is no Mrs. Potter. There never has been one. That’s Neville’s wife.”

“Why would she ever…”

Snape almost smiled at Lucius’ expression. “Even Merlin himself couldn’t have predicted that union. With the exception of a younger sister, her entire family was annihilated during the war…You know how most males react to Veelas…” Snape looked up to see the other wizard’s smirk. “Neville figured he’d never interest anyone as beautiful as Fleur, so he didn’t act like a besotted idiot around her. He became her friend, and with the damage she suffered as a prisoner of war, she needed a loving friend far more than she needed a lover.”

Lucius’ eyebrow rose, but he said nothing. Snape continued. “If you want to know about Harry’s children you need to talk to Harry. I suggest you wear Muggle clothing, though. He lives partially in the Muggle world.”

“Why would he do that?”

“The Longbottom and Potter Nurseries are renowned throughout the Muggle and wizarding world for the quality of their plants. And it’s a good thing, too. He wouldn’t have Fern if the Muggles weren’t able to locate him.”

“She’s a Muggle?”

Snape shrugged and ran his finger over the photograph again. “What she was is a Dursley. The photograph was taken the day her adoption was finalized.” Snape fixed his eyes on Lucius’ gray eyes. “You know Harry’s aunt and uncle abused him?”

Lucius snorted. “Everyone knows about that. The Ministry established all those child welfare laws... The Potter Laws...but what...”

“His cousin didn’t grow up to be any better than his parents... She’d wet her pants, as all young children occasionally do, and he nearly beat her to death. Muggle Welfare managed to track Harry down...”

Lucius looked at his former friend. “I thought you hated Potter and Longbottom. How did you get to be *Uncle Sev*?”

Snape gave him a look that would have struck terror in someone who didn’t know him as well as Lucius did. “The war changed many things...and many people.” His voice was a dangerous whisper. “Imprisoned in Draco’s Cages gave me a whole new insight into the real Harry Potter.”

Lucius winced at the mention of his son.

*~*~*~*  
Lucius apparated into a field across the street from the Muggle entrance of the Longbottom and Potter Nurseries. Dressed in black trousers and a gray shirt, he walked past several parked automobiles and entered a small shop. Beyond the shop were greenhouses and gardens. Three bells jingled on a red and gold ribbon as he closed the door.

A middle aged woman, wearing a flowered smock with a tag that said “Victoria”, brushed potting soil from her hands as she popped up beside the cash register. The room was full of potted herbs, flowers and gardening supplies.

“Good afternoon, dear,” she said brightly. “May I help you with something?”

*Definitely a Muggle*, Lucius thought. “I am here to see Mr. Potter. Is he available?”

The woman stood on her tiptoes and looked through a window overlooking the gardens. After a moment, she returned and pointed up the hill.

“Harry’s in the garden to the right of the first greenhouse. If you go around the herb carts there’s a path leading to it. Mind the puddles, dearie, you don’t want to muck your shoes.”

The wizard walked silently past the pushcarts filled with herbs and flowers and up the chipped wood pathway, sidestepping the puddles left by the sprinklers. Beyond the gardens and greenhouses visible from the Muggle entrance, Lucius could see the faint glimmer of magical wards shielding the wizarding gardens and greenhouses from the Muggles. *Clever*, he thought. *It wouldn’t do to have to explain a mandrake to a Muggle.*

The Longbottom and Potter Nurseries were well known throughout the wizarding world for the best plants available for potion making. They also held a reputation for providing the finest ingredients, some extremely rare, for the brewing of medicinal potions. Lucius could definitely see Snape’s influence in this enterprise.

Lucius stopped at the entrance to the garden and watched its occupants. Harry was weeding a patch of dill and animatedly telling a small girl the story of someone named Jack who climbed a large beanstalk. She was wearing Muggle overalls and a t-shirt and her mousy brown hair was caught up in bumblebee barrettes. Lucius recognized her as the tiny girl from Snape’s photograph; she looked much healthier now.

Harry reached over and tickled the little girl’s bare toes. She giggled. He was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved denim work shirt. Lucius thought he looked delicious.

*Where did that thought come from? *

Harry looked over to the garden gate. If he was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, he did not show it. Harry did a quick cleaning spell, wandless, on himself and Fern. He picked up his small daughter and held her in one arm as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The sleeve of his shirt had ridden up and Lucius was shocked to see part of a wizard’s tattoo of a dragon on his forearm. It was Draco’s Mark.

Harry walked past Lucius without speaking. Casually, he waved him to follow with his free hand. Carrying Fern, Harry led them to a large house hidden among the wizard greenhouses.

It was a big, comfortable country house immaculately clean but extremely child friendly. He set Fern on her feet but held her hand. Her pale blue eyes watched Lucius fearfully. Harry let her wrap herself around one of his legs like she was Velcro. He summoned a house elf.

Winky popped into the foyer beside them. Lucius was surprised to see a house elf wearing a child’s pair of denim overalls and a floral t-shirt.

“Winky, please take Fern for her snack and then her nap. Send tea to my office. I do not want to be disturbed.”

“Yes, Mr. Harry Potter, sir,” she squeaked and gently extracted Fern from Harry’s leg. He bent down and placed a kiss on top of Fern’s head.

Harry waited until Fern and Winky left before he addressed Lucius matter-of-factly. “She doesn’t talk, you know? Took us months to even get her to make any sound at all.”

He slid open a set of panel doors leading down a short hallway. At the end was a small cluttered office. Harry sat behind his desk in a comfortable leather chair. He indicated for Lucius to sit in one of the matching wing chairs on the other side of the desk. Harry cleared his desk with a casual wave of his wand; his papers stacked themselves neatly on a credenza behind him. A tray appeared on the corner of his desk containing a tea service and a plate of finger sandwiches.

Harry’s emerald eyes fixed on Lucius. His eyes were clear and calm; they had long since lost the haunted look they had held through his shattered childhood.

“It’s been years, Lucius. What brings you back into my life?” Harry poured a cup of tea and handed it to the other wizard. He used his wand to close the doors.

“I saw you on Platform 9-3/4 yesterday.”

“I saw you there as well.” Harry held out the tray of sandwiches, but Lucius waved them away. “I can’t imagine you came all this way to tell me you saw me at a train station. What do you want?”

“Are they your daughters?” the dark wizard asked abruptly.

“Blood of my blood.”

“Are they also Malfoys?”

Harry sipped his tea. “Yes.”

“Why do you have Malfoy children?”

Harry smiled. “Surely at your age you don’t need a refresher course on the birds and the bees...”

Lucius was puzzled. “The birds…the what?”

“Sorry, Muggle expression. I’m sure someone explained to you where babies come from....”

Lucius caressed his serpent headed walking stick and his eyes narrowed. “Why are your children Malfoys?”

Harry stood up, placed his hands, palm down on the desk and locked his emerald green eyes on the older wizard’s face.

“It’s unheard of for a wizard to be senile at age fifty two. Surely even you remember that *special* gift your son presented you on your fortieth birthday?”


	2. Part One - Platform 9-3/4

  
Author's notes: See Part One  


* * *

*~*~*~*~*  
Part Two - Twelve Years Past

Eighteen-year-old Harry Potter was vaguely aware that he was being levitated. His entire body felt as if it were on fire. Death Eaters had captured him in Diagon Alley three days before. He had gone with Ginny, Ron and the twins to get school supplies for Ginny Weasley’s last year at Hogwarts. He and Ginny had been captured; he knew that one of the twins was dead, but wasn’t sure if it was Fred or George. He didn’t know what happened to Ron and the other twin.

Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and Walden McNair had tortured him with curses, hexes and physical violence. In a haze of pain, Harry remembered Voldemort giving him to Draco for use in “The Cages”. The last thing he remembered was being hit with two spells - one that did not hurt and the other that felt as if his internal organs were being ripped from his torso.

Harry could not move; he was tightly bound. Voices sounded as if they were at a distance. Cautiously, he opened his eyes to see sunlight filtered through white silk. He was wrapped in a shroud. Harry opened his mouth to scream but his vocal cords were frozen.

Lucius sat in the library of his son Draco’s estate sipping 200-year-old cognac with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eater Inner Circle. He had just returned from a successful mission for the Dark Lord in France, but the others had spent the week interrogating prisoners. Torture always put the Dark Lord in a relaxed mood, so Lucius was only mildly surprised when Voldemort congratulated Draco on the imminent birth of his first child, and toasted his fortieth birthday. That perplexed Lucius; forty was a milestone for a Muggle, but it meant nothing to a wizard who could live for centuries. 

Draco entered the room, followed by a levitating body covered in a white silk shroud and wrapped in silver and green ribbon. Draco bowed slightly and, with a smirk, said, “Happy Birthday, Father.”

The younger Malfoy pulled one end of the shroud back revealing the terrified eyes of his nemesis, Harry Potter. He gently stroked the side of Harry’s face, smiling as Harry’s eyes flinched.

“Potter wishes to give you the gift of his virginity for your birthday.” The Death Eaters began to laugh.

“Or should I say her virginity,” Draco continued, pulling back the shroud to reveal two small breasts on Harry’s bruised, hairless chest. Draco ran his hands over Harry’s breasts, rudely pinching a nipple. A single tear escaped from the corner of the beautiful emerald eyes.

Lucius pulled the shroud back over Harry’s shoulders, concealing his breasts. The dark wizard looked into the amused crimson eyes of Lord Voldemort. Lucius did not smile. He really preferred to choose his own prey.

“Young Draco has taken the liberty of preparing a suite for you and your gift. Alas, the gift is not yours to keep; eventually you will have to share him. I look forward to sampling his charms tomorrow evening. You are dismissed, Lucius.”

Lucius bowed and ran his serpent headed walking stick over Harry’s form. “Thank you, my lord.”

“And Lucius?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“I do hope you enjoy unwrapping your gift.” The Dark Lord laughed and the other Death Eaters joined in. Lucius left the library, cloak billowing, with Harry’s bound body bobbing behind him. Draco took a sip of cognac from his father’s glass.

*~*~*~*  
Lucius unwrapped his birthday present in silence. It was not the kind of gift he wanted, but it was also not the kind of gift he could refuse or return unused. Rapists, torturers, and murderers - would Draco drag the Malfoy name down so that was all the name stood for?

But still, Harry was beautiful; his slight Seeker’s build was finely muscled. Body bound and silenced, Harry’s expressive eyes followed Lucius everywhere. The dark wizard undid the levitation charm and the stiff body dropped softly onto the bed. The small, bruised body had obviously been on the receiving end of a hermaphrodite spell; Harry now sported a complete set of both male and female sexual organs. 

As soon as Lucius released the binding and silencing charms, Harry’s Seeker reflexes came into play. He rolled off the bed and shot past the amused Lucius. Realizing quickly that there was no escape, Harry huddled in the corner, knees pulled tight to his chest.

Lucius examined the room. It was stark, containing a large bed which took up most of the floor space, a large wall mirror and a bedside table containing a bottle of wine, wine glasses and several potion vials. After determining that the wine had not been tampered with, he poured two glasses and let them breathe.

The blond wizard stripped down to a pair of black silk boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed and studied his gift.

“Come here,” he ordered, but Harry did not move.

“I can just as easily cast an Imperius on you.”

A ghost of a smile crossed Harry’s lips. “I can fight that, you know.”

Lucius nodded once. He had forgotten that Harry could fight off that Unforgivable. Lord Voldemort had been shocked when the then fourteen year-old Harry repelled the curse.

Lucius took a sip of wine and floated the other glass to Harry. It settled gently on the floor beside him.

“It is not tainted. It may help you relax.”

Harry still did not move.

“Come here,” he said again. Harry took a sip of the wine and squinted at Lucius. He had no idea where his eyeglasses were.

“What did they do to me?” Harry whispered, cupping a breast in his hand. Lucius gestured toward the large mirror that Harry appeared to see for the first time.

Slowly, the slight wizard approached the mirror and looked in horror at his reflection. Lucius moved behind him and pulled Harry back against his chest, his erection nudging the raven-haired wizard’s spine. The young man stiffened. Pale manicured hands caressed the fair skin. Harry trembled and gasped when Lucius bit the tender skin of his neck.

“Will...will the girl bits go away?”

“Eventually. Hermaphrodite spells usually last forty-eight hours, some last a month, some last longer. I do not know what was used on you.”

“But why would they do this?”

Lucius was surprised that Harry seemed to be so calm, asking questions. He noticed the emerald eyes flickering around the room; he could almost hear the gears moving in the young wizard’s head, calculating his options.

“Do you know what *The Cages* are?”

“Draco’s Cages? It’s kind of a whorehouse for Death Eaters. They use captive witches as the whores...” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Voldemort gave me a vagina so I can be a whore?”

“It’s not exactly a whorehouse...It’s a breeding farm...” Harry’s wine glass slipped from his nerveless fingers and shattered on the floor.

*~*~*~*  
Lucius lead Harry away from the mirror toward the bed. Once the young wizard realized where they were headed, he pulled away.

“Don’t fight me,” Lucius hissed.

Harry began to flail his arms and Lucius lost his grip on the agitated young man. Taller and heavier, Lucius had no problem restraining him. He tossed Harry into the middle of the bed; Lucius slipped off his boxers and climbed into the bed. Harry scrambled backwards toward the walking stick on the bedside table. With a feral grin, the pale wizard caught a thin ankle and pulled Harry toward him.

Lucius efficiently pinned the struggling wizard beneath him. The boy was turning out to be worthy prey after all. He could feel Harry’s heart beat frantically against his chest.

“Please don’t...don’t do this...I don’t want to do this...”

“It doesn’t matter what you want...” Lucius caught his lips in a bruising kiss, exploring Harry’s mouth with his tongue. Harry could taste the mixture of cognac and wine. He tried to pull away as Lucius ran his hands over the smooth, shaking body.

Harry’s fists began to pound violently on the dark wizard’s broad back and his fingernails left bloody gouges on the pale moon flesh. Lucius smiled. *Oh, yes. Potter was worthy prey. *

He captured the thin wrists and pulled them over Harry’s head, pinning them to the mattress. Using his superior weight, he stilled the thrashing legs.

“Accio ribbon.” Lucius bound Harry’s wrists to the headboard with the green and silver ribbon. Hand print bruises were already forming on the pale forearms.

Harry’s breath came in shuddering gasps. Lucius forced his thighs apart and ran his hands over the smooth, tender flesh. Harry spat at him.

“Bastard.”

Lucius backhanded him and wiped the spittle from his face. He licked at the bleeding split lip and proceeded to explore the slight body beneath him. Harry strained against his bindings. *Worthy prey indeed*

“You are so beautiful, little bird.”

A soft moan escaped Harry’s lips as Lucius’ teeth nibbled at a nipple, his fingers rolling the other nipple to hardness between finger and thumb. Harry was angry with himself; he could feel his body reacting to the white blond wizard. His penis was becoming hard and he felt wetness in that unfamiliar place between his legs. Lucius caressed an inner thigh and, feeling dampness on his wrist, spread the thin thighs wider and began to explore. Harry gasped at the unfamiliar sensation.

Lucius kissed his way down Harry’s body. He nibbled the soft flesh of his thighs before he began to lick the folds around Harry’s clitoris. Lucius forced the hips still and began to suck on the sensitive nub. Harry’s world exploded as he experienced his first female orgasm.

“You want me, don’t you?”

Harry’s struggles renewed as Lucius positioned himself at Harry’s entrance.

“No, please...not like this...”

Harry felt the hymen he didn’t even know he had tear as Lucius entered him. The dark wizard captured Harry’s lips in a brutal kiss and he thrust hard, fast and deep concentrating only on his own pleasure. Harry’s legs shook, as they were forced wider apart. Lucius continued to violently thrust deeper, his fingernails digging into Harry’s hips to keep them still. Lucius thrust deep and stopped. Harry could feel the warm seed filling him.

*~*~*~*  
Lucius leaned against the footboard and watched Harry shake. The slight wizard, still bound to the headboard, pulled his knees together and curled up into an awkward ball. Blood and semen coated his thighs and stained the sheets beneath.

Lucius felt no sympathy as he examined the vials from the bedside table. Ignoring the aphrodisiac and the erectus potion, he opened the last vial containing a slick lubricant.

“Come here, little bird. It’s time to play some more.” Lucius purred as he stroked his own cock to hardness. When Harry did not move, he pounced on him, dragging the reluctant body to the center of the bed, bindings cutting into the bruised wrists.

Lucius released Harry’s wrists from their restraints and flipped him onto his stomach. Harry’s eyes widened in shock as Lucius spread his buttocks and roughly inserted a lubricated finger into his puckered opening. It burned. Harry whimpered and tried to pull away from the offending digit, but Lucius held him still.

“Trust me, little one. It will hurt considerably less if you let me prepare you.” Adding more lubrication, he inserted two fingers, ignoring Harry’s hiss of pain. As he continued to loosen the tight channel he would occasionally rub against the young wizard’s prostate.

“Get up,” Lucius hissed but Harry did not obey the instructions.

“I hate you,” Harry whispered softly, but Lucius heard him. He removed his fingers from the slight wizard and coated his cock in the lubrication.

“Hate me do you?” Lucius pulled him abruptly to his hands and knees, holding the hips still in a vice-like grip. Harry screamed as Lucius thrust into him, forcing the thick erection past the tight ring of muscle. He felt the tender tissues tear. Lucius buried himself to the hilt and began to pound the younger wizard, giving him no time to adjust to the intrusion. The older man felt the warm blood splatter as he continued to rape his prey. He reached for Harry’s cock but the young wizard slapped his hand away.

“You. Will. Not. Make. Me. A. Part. Of. My. Own. Rape.” The raven-haired man struggled to form the words. Lucius came violently and collapsed, his full weight pinning Harry to the mattress.

*~*~*~*  
Draco entered the bedchamber, holding a small satchel and levitating a breakfast tray late the next morning. The room reeked of sweat, blood and sex; he could hear the shower running in the adjacent room.

Harry was alone in the room, asleep or unconscious on the bed. Draco could see the fingerprint bruises along the pale arms, legs and hips. He had been bound at some point; heavy black bruises and cuts marred the thin wrists. The lean elfin face was bruised and there were bite marks on his neck and shoulders. Blood and semen had dried on his stomach and thighs.

Lucius padded out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxers, long blond hair still damp. Draco cocked his head slightly and took in the bruises and scratches marring his father’s pale flesh. He had taken Harry several times more in the night and Harry had fought him each time. Lucius licked his split lip and smirked at his son.

“Did you sleep well, Father?”

“Mr. Potter and I had a most enjoyable night, didn’t we?”

Draco looked over to the bed. Harry’s eyes were open; he lifted a hand and made a rude gesture.

“Tsk, tsk, little bird.” Lucius almost smiled. “I see the Muggles never taught you proper manners.”

Draco set down the satchel he was still holding. “Potter, you need a shower. Lord Voldemort wants to have you for tea.”

Harry tried to hide the pain as he slowly eased his bruised and torn body from the bed. He grabbed the headboard corner post for support as his trembling legs refused to support him. Gathering his determination, Harry pushed past the pain and wobbled carefully into the bathroom.

Harry relaxed slightly as the warm water beat against his battered body. Carefully he washed the bites and cuts; he had to scrub a little harder to get the dried semen and blood off. He was rinsing the shampoo from his hair when he felt another body enter the shower stall.

He knew without opening his eyes that it was Draco. The body that pressed against him was tall and thin; those strong hands had never known manual labor. He felt the smooth fingers caress his flat stomach before wrapping around his flaccid penis.

*Not again* Harry thought as he slapped the hand away.

Draco caught the bruised wrist in a crushing grip. His other hand closed around the penis and he squeezed tightly. A strangled cry escaped Harry’s lips.

“Unlike Father, I do not enjoy violent foreplay.” He gave Harry’s penis a twist, gaining another cry. “You will submit to me without a fight or I will rip this off your body…you’ll have no need of a cock in my cages…”

*~*~*~*  
Harry adjusted the short sleeveless tunic he had been given; it barely covered all of his private parts and did nothing to ward off the chill air in Draco’s Cages. He squinted through the bars of his cage, trying to see if he knew any of the other captives. He could not find anyone who knew what had happened to Ginny.

He absentmindedly rubbed the red and purple Norwegian Ridgeback tattoo on his forearm. When Draco had inked it into his flesh, the fair-haired wizard explained the significance of that particular dragon. A Norwegian Ridgeback indicated that Harry was a Half-Blood with enough wizarding credentials to be bred only to a Pure Blood wizard.

Harry curled up on his bed and covered himself with the thick duvet. The cage held a large mattress on the floor, several warm duvets, a sink, a toilet and a shelf to hold basic toiletries. He was alone in the room, but it could easily hold several others. All of the other cages held from two to four witches; Harry wondered if he was kept segregated out of fear he might mate with one of his cellmates. It would be nice to have someone to talk to, but Harry would not wish the hermaphrodite curse on any other person.

*~*~*~*  
“Harry,” Millicent Bulstrode called through the door. “It’s time for you to go.”

To the casual observer, Millicent Bulstrode was the epitome of the evil female prison matron in the girls-behind-bars movies Uncle Vernon used to rent when Aunt Petunia was away, but looks were very deceiving.

After being repeatedly raped by Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Lord Voldemort and Walden McNair, the semi-conscious Harry had been brought to The Cages for the first time. He awoke to strong, gentle hands bathing his injuries in a deep, potion-laced bathtub. The large woman lifted him as if he were a small child. After drying him in soft towels, she had laid him on a low table and cautiously spread his legs. She caressed his shoulder and arm when he jerked away.

“I’m sorry Potter,” she murmured. “But I need to check your injuries.”

Harry flinched as her strong fingers gently probed the bruised flesh between his knees. 

“I am a trained mediwitch, Potter. Trust me, I am not getting off on this.”

Harry forced himself to remain calm as her fingers rubbed a cool, fragrant salve into the worst of the bruises on his limbs.

“Miss Bulstrode,” he asked politely, not wanted to break the calmness. “Where am I?”

“Millie,” she replied with a sad smile. “I’ve seen more of you than I ever thought I would, so you may call me Millie.”

Harry’s half smile changed to a grimace of pain as Millicent spread his cheeks and placed her wand tip at his torn anus. She softly muttered a few healing spells. Pulling a vial of healing potion from the pocket of her robe, Harry noticed she had a dragon tattoo on her forearm instead of a Dark Mark.

She followed his gaze from his tattoo to her tattoo. Dressing him in a short tunic she helped him to his feet, supporting his slight frame effortlessly with her superior strength.

“A Welsh Green…I am a Pureblood to be bred to a Pureblood or an acceptable Half-blood…Who knows Potter,” she laughed bleakly. “Maybe they’ll breed us together…”

“Harry,” he said as she led him to an empty cage. “You’ve stuck your wand up my ass…you can call me Harry.”

Millicent didn’t quite look so homely when she laughed. Harry was sad he had not gotten to know her when at Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*  
Lord Voldemort was in a particularly vicious mood, Harry realized immediately as Millicent brought him and two witches he did not know into an elegant ballroom. There had to be over seventy Death Eaters there; Harry could smell burnt flesh so a few had just received their marks. This was not going to be a pleasant night.

At the foot of Voldemort’s throne was a crumpled heap in torn black robes. Harry recognized the elegant thin hands and the greasy black hair. The Dark Lord kicked the huddled form of Severus Snape. He had been tortured.

The crimson eyes narrowed as Voldemort noticed Harry, a cruel smile gracing his serpentine features. Wand drawn, he cast a hermaphrodite curse on the Potions Master’s prone form. Harry watched the thin man twist in agony, but Severus did not cry out.

Lord Voldemort offered up Millicent to the assembled Death Eaters for exclusive bonding rites, but they looked at the large, plain woman and declined. Harry felt Millicent stiffen beside him; having refused the Dark Mark, she was condemned to remain in The Cages until a Pureblood wizard accepted her in a wizard’s marriage. With a casual wave, the Dark Lord offered Millicent, the two witches and the two hermaphrodite wizards to the crowd for their sexual pleasure.

*~*~*~*  
In the weeks that followed, it was uncertain whether “The Traitor” or “The Boy Who Lived” was more requested for “breeding” purposes. The two wizards, caged together, reached an odd companionship. Their years of animosity melted when they viewed one another for the first time without their masks.

After an especially brutal session, Harry wrapped his arms around a semi-coherent Severus and rocked him like a child. In an attempt to draw the older wizard back to reality, he began a discussion on potion making ingredients.

Thus began an ongoing discussion on the quality and availability of botanical based potion ingredients. Severus was impressed by Harry’s knowledge of climate and soil conditions affecting the potency of each herb. Harry told him about his life before Hogwarts and confessed he had always hidden his love of gardening from the Durselys. They had always used it as a punishment.

As the terrible days and nights passed the two wizards began to plan the perfect potions garden in their heads. Harry told Severus about Muggle flower and tree nurseries and wondered if an herb nursery could be a viable business endeavor.

*~*~*~*  
After a month had passed, Severus began to lose his female characteristics. Harry still retained both sets of organs and several mornings of nausea gave way to an unwanted truth. A quick examination by Millicent confirmed that Harry was pregnant and further tests revealed that he was carrying twin girls.

Millicent informed them that all the other pregnant witches had been removed to another location to await the birth of a new generation of Death Eaters and a fresh supply of witches was supposed to be arriving from Eastern Europe shortly. When Harry asked why he had not been moved she wasn’t sure but thought that Draco planned to keep offering him to customers because he was a political novelty.

Harry worried what would become of Severus. Draco had not reapplied the hermaphrodite spells and therefore Snape could not be used for breeding. Perhaps they were waiting for all traces of the spell to leave his system before they used his sperm to impregnate the witches.

When Harry proposed his theory to Severus, the older wizard gathered his companion into his arms and proceeded to whisper to him. Severus had known he would be useless as a breeder – years of working with dangerous and volatile potions had rendered him sterile. He was just waiting for Draco or Lord Voldemort to discover his secret. He suspected that Millicent was aware of the situation but was keeping it to herself out of love and respect for her old head of house.

*~*~*~*  
Millicent woke Harry and Severus up late one night. Her voice was stressed and urgent. “Professor, do you speak French?” 

Severus sat up on the mattress and looked out the cell door. Millicent was carrying a small white blond girl in her arms.

“Yes, although I read it better than speak it.”

“Those bastards brought her down with a bunch of Russian witches. She’s babbling in French and we don’t have any Beauxbaton witches in these cells. Can you take the poppet just for the night?”

Severus took the girl from Millicent’s arms. He looked at the child in the semi-darkness.

“Veela?”

Harry gasped and stroked the girl’s hair. Her terrified eyes calmed.

“Gabrielle?” the slight wizard whispered.

“Harry?”

“Oh, Merlin.” Harry looked at Millicent. “Did they…?”

Millicent nodded sadly. “Do you know her?”

“She’s Fleur Delacour’s little sister. She can’t be but twelve…did they capture Fleur as well?”

“I didn’t see any other Veelas, but I’ll check in a bit…they may have kept some.”

*~*~*~*  
Gabrielle remained with Severus and Harry. If Fleur had been captured, she had not been sent to The Cages. There was a chance that one of the Death Eaters had chosen her to be his personal mistress; after weeks of searching Millicent finally confirmed that had been the fate of Ginny Weasley.

The tiny part-Veela found a little security with her “Brother” Harry and her “Uncle” Severus. Millicent would “forget” to bring her when Death Eaters were searching for breeding mates and when visitors would tour The Cages, she remained hidden in the pile of duvets on the mattress. The other caged witches, believing Gabrielle to be only ten, kept their silence as well.

Millicent brought Harry back to their cage late one night; Lucius had paid a ‘good bye’ visit to his favorite whore before he left for North America on a long-term recruitment mission for Voldemort. Not knowing Harry was pregnant, the aggressive wizard once again indulged in his special brand of foreplay.

To distract the slight wizard while he cleaned out the bite marks and scratches, Severus began to catalog the medicinal herbs they would need in their fantasy garden. Gabrielle listened to them, barely awake.

“Flowers,” she murmured. “It will be an ugly garden without flowers. You use nasturtiums in some potions, don’t you, Uncle Severus?”

“Yes,” Severus agreed. “Nasturtiums, marigolds, rosehips…”

“Dandelions…snap dragons…” Harry added, almost asleep from the healing draught Millicent had given him.

And since Gabrielle wanted flowers in the pretend garden, they added a list of flowers into the fantasy.

*~*~*~*  
Blaise Zabini visited The Cages when Harry was three months pregnant and had a gentle swell to his abdomen. Blaise had been in Romania and the former Soviet Bloc countries attempting to strengthen ties for Lord Voldemort. The handsome olive skinned wizard casually followed Draco through the maze of cells checking out his “breeding” possibilities.

Blaise noticed Millicent tending to one of the witches and stiffened when he saw the dragon tattooed on the arm of his former housemate and close friend. Draco laughed when he saw where his school friend’s eye had fallen.

“Silly cow wouldn’t take the Dark Mark. She’s here until a Pureblood Death Eater takes her as his bond mate…Fat chance of that…there’s too many pretty witches available.”

Draco led him over to the caged wizards. Severus pulled Gabrielle beneath the duvet and leaned back, looking as casual as one could under the circumstances. Blaise noticed the girl duck beneath the covers, but Draco, blocked by Harry’s body, had not seen it.

Harry’s emerald green eyes locked on Blaise’s dark ones. A Slytherin, Blaise had never followed Draco’s group and had managed to remain aloof of house politics. Paired numerous times in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Blaise and Harry had developed a casual friendship. If he was surprised to find Harry in The Cages, he didn’t show it.

With a casual jerk of his head, Blaise indicated toward Harry’s slight form.

“Potter,” the dark wizard said. “I’ve always fancied a go at Potter.”

Draco laughed and pulled Harry out of his cell; with a swift motion he tugged open the short tunic the raven-haired wizard was wearing, exposing his naked front. Draco wrapped his arms around the slight wizard in mock affection, running his hands over Harry’s tender breasts and swelling abdomen.

“Don’t be too rough with him Zabini,” Draco licked Harry’s jaw line and laughed as he flinched. “He’s going to be a Mommy.”

*~*~*~*  
Unlike many wizards who were bisexual, Blaise was unfailingly heterosexual. His mind had difficulty comprehending that he was making love to decidedly female, decidedly pregnant parts on his decidedly male friend. He had chosen Harry to “breed” with only because he had wanted to talk to him; he never imagined that Draco would not only watch, but join in as well. Watching how rough Draco was, Blaise made a decision.

Blaise sipped firewhisky and told Draco he wanted to bond with Millicent; Draco laughed thinking it was a joke but Blaise informed him that he didn’t care what she looked like. He was in need of an heir; she was Pureblood, she was smart and he wouldn’t have to waste his time courting her. Draco agreed, still thinking it was a good joke, as Blaise continued, casually mentioning he wanted the little Veela as well – Millie for the heir and Gabrielle for the sex.

Draco was quiet for a few moments and Blaise wondered if he had played his cards wrong, but the blond wizard agreed – on one condition - and one condition only. Millicent and Gabrielle were his to use as he pleased for one more night.

Knowing Draco as he did, Blaise reluctantly agreed. When they went to the cell to get the young witch, both Severus and Harry offered their bodies in her place. Since he had already humiliated Harry in front of Blaise, Draco took both Severus and Gabrielle, leaving the raven-haired wizard alone.

In horror, Blaise watched as Draco invited four other Death Eaters in for the night. The only mercy he showed was that only he raped Gabrielle. Blaise decided if he ever got the little Veela to safety he was performing an Oblivate on her; she did not need to remember this.

After Draco decided the entertainment was complete, he allowed Blaise to leave with the two witches. Millicent was very unsteady on her feet: Blaise requested that Severus carry Gabrielle to the apparation point so he could hold up his bond mate.

Draco agreed, with a sneer, to send Severus out into the snow, barefoot and only wearing his short tunic. If the Potions Master wanted to run, he would only freeze to death. Blaise whispered words of apparent encouragement to Millicent as they neared the apparation point, but just as they reached it he let her go. Millicent grabbed Gabrielle out of startled Severus’ arms and disapparated. Blaise wrapped his arms around the tall wizard and followed her into Hogsmeade.

Draco was livid. Blaise had played him for a fool. Angrily, he stalked back to the building and confronted Harry. Since Blaise had acted almost on an impulse, he had not confided his plans to the slight wizard, but Draco did not believe him.

Due to the pregnancy, Draco could not use curses, but instead took his anger out in a violent physical and sexual assault upon the defenseless wizard. He did not hold back or worry that he could cause a miscarriage. Lord Voldemort had cast an anti-abortive charm on all the pregnant breeders as soon as their conditions were confirmed.

In Hogsmeade, Blaise had to stun an agitated Severus. Only when they were standing beside the Shrieking Shack did it occur to the dark wizard that he had inadvertently left Harry behind to face the consequences. 

Neville, Harry thought. Neville could help him with the garden. Neville knew a lot about Herbology. Harry slowly rocked against the bars in the cage, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, trying to will the pain and blood to go away. There was no one to hold him, no one to heal him, and no one to comfort him. Blaise had played a game against the devil and Harry had been left to face the repercussions.


	3. Part Three  Cold

  
Author's notes: See Part One  


* * *

*~*~*~  
Part Three – Cold

Harry stood up, placed his hands, palm down on the desk and locked his emerald green eyes on the older wizard’s face.

“It’s unheard of for a wizard to be senile at age fifty two. Surely even you remember that *special* gift your son presented you on your fortieth birthday?”

Fortieth birthday? The memory flooded the fair-haired wizard; a soft smile crossed his face before the Malfoy sneer took its place. *Prey* Lucius thought and unconsciously ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

Harry sat back, apprehensively watching the other wizard’s expression. He picked up the teapot and poured more tea in both cups at Lucius’ slight nod. Spilling a few drops on the desk, he summoned a napkin wandlessly and sopped up the drips.

Lucius’s eyebrow rose at the continued subtle use of wandless magic. Few wizards, no matter how powerful, could use wandless magic with the casual air the raven-haired wizard was using – not even Albus Dumbledore.

“How long have you been able to use wandless magic?”

“Always.” Harry shrugged. “I used it even before I knew I was a wizard. Set a boa constrictor loose on my cousin when I was ten once…but I learned to control it after I was rescued from Draco’s Cages. I’ll never leave myself completely defenseless again…”

Harry took a sip of tea, ignoring the evaluative examination from the older wizard.

“So, now that you have confirmed my daughters are bastard Malfoys..”

“You have three other blond children..”

“They too, are bastard Malfoys – but I did not give birth to them. I adopted them from a wizard orphanage.”

Lucius stared at the shorter wizard. *Why would he have adopted his rapist’s children? Why would he have kept his own children in the first place? *

“Why?” Lucius began, but stopped. He had no idea how to phrase the questions he wanted to ask.

“Why what?” Harry stared at his enemy intently. With a slight smirk, he continued. “Why did I choose to keep the product of my own rape? Or why did I adopt more children of rape? Or did I go hunting specifically for bastard Malfoys?”

“Yes.” Lucius took another sip of tea.

“I’ll answer the easy one first.” Harry brushed back the hair that had fallen loose of his braid. “I always wanted a wife. I always wanted children. After what I went through in The Cages, I will never let anyone touch me intimately ever again – hence no Mrs. Potter.

“At first I was horrified that I was pregnant – I was an eighteen year old male for Merlin’s sake – but as they grew inside me, I had all those months to think it through…I realized that although I hated every man who raped me, I could not and would not hate my unborn children. They had no more control of their conception than I did.

“I do not know if they are yours or Draco’s and I truly have no desire to know. All that I wanted confirmed is that they were Malfoys – and that only because we might have need of a medical history at a future date.”

“Then why the others?”

Harry smiled. “Do you really have any idea how much the wizarding world hates the Malfoys?”

“I care not what others think of me,” Lucius said stiffly.

“Do you know why the Potter Laws were written?”

“Those ridiculous child welfare laws? Coming into my house to check on the way I am raising my grandson. Just because your Muggle uncle beat you was no reason to inflict your…”

Harry laughed bitterly, interrupting Malfoy’s rant. “The Potter Laws were named after me but they came about to protect the children born of rape during the war. I’m raising five of them – the Social Wizards visit me three times a year – and I wrote the fucking legislation. I wanted to call them the Malfoy Laws…”

“How dare you insinuate…” Lucius sputtered.

“I insinuate nothing. Out of all the babies born during the war – do you have any idea which ones are the most difficult to place? The ones most likely to suffer from abuse? Do you? It’s the children that look like you and your son.”

“If my ‘spawn’ are so hated, why did you take in three more?”

“Spawn?” The green eyes flashed angrily. “I had just given birth to Lily and Rose. My roommate was named Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff. She had given birth to a white blond, gray eyed, beautiful baby boy.” Harry’s eyes flickered to the icy blue gray eyes across the desk.” My godfather, Sirius, was visiting – it was the month before he was killed. Anyway, the mediwitch brought in the three babies – my girls and Susan’s boy. Usually she would stay in the room but a woman in the next room was having breastfeeding problems so she left us. Susan held her son oddly and made this inhuman shriek. Sirius realized something was wrong, but he didn’t react quickly enough…” Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.” She threw the baby into the wall at full force crushing his tiny skull.

“There were four more cases of infanticide that month – two others were blond babies – Malfoy babies. I didn’t want that to happen to any other innocent child – Malfoy *Spawn* or not. I told the wizarding orphanages that I would adopt any other white haired babies – Malfoy or otherwise – or find families that would.

“In three years, there were two hundred thirty seven documented pregnancies to come out of Draco’s Cages. Voldemort’s anti-abortive charm was an especially cruel sentence; sixteen witches committed suicide rather than carry their babies to term. Fifty-three other witches kept their children like I did, but as far as I know; I am the only one of ‘the caged’ to adopt more.

“In a rather compassionate move, Vincent Crabbe sent the two babies he fathered home to his mother to raise. After he was killed, she emigrated to New Zealand with them under her maiden name.

“A few of the other children have been adopted in the British Isles; the majority have gone to parents in North America, Australia and New Zealand where the stigma isn’t as great. Most of the blonds have gone to the Scandinavian countries or to places with high Veela populations where they will blend in better with the general population. A few have even gone into the Muggle world…under close supervision, of course.

“The only good thing about the war is that with the influx of orphaned children, many of those bred in ‘The Cages’ were able to filter through normal channels with no stigma attached.”

Lucius set the teacup down and watched the slight wizard. Harry was still the deliciously compact creature he had been twelve years before. A memory of the naked, struggling virgin came to mind; Lucius ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He shook his head to clear it. Why did he keep thinking of the other wizard as prey?

Casually, Harry reached into the open collar of his denim work shirt and adjusted a bra strap at his shoulder. Lucius gave him a un-Malfoy-ish look of surprise. Harry blushed when he realized what he had just done.

“Now you know my secret.” Harry smiled wryly. “They have never been able to break Voldemort’s curse…there can be no Mrs. Potter.”

Harry stood up and moved out from behind the desk. “Did you find what you were looking for by coming here today?

Lucius’s eyes ran over the slight figure before him; desire to touch the pale flesh again. He reached over and caught the long braid, running his hand down it suggestively.

Harry looked into the aroused wizard’s face and panic began to build. He stepped toward the closed door. “I think its time you left. My children will be home from school soon and we’re done here…”

“I think not, little bird,” Lucius growled as he pounced, pinning the slight wizard to the desktop – teapot, teacups and sandwiches crashing to the floor. Harry struggled as best he could, off balance, arms pinned over his head, body trapped beneath the older wizard’s superior weight. The slender wizard struggled wildly, memories of twelve years before fueling his fight.

Lucius smiled. Harry was stronger than he had been, the years of gardening adding muscle. *Still worthy prey*

“What are you doing?” Harry shouted as Lucius silenced him with a bruising kiss. The large hands pulled the braid loose, dark hair fanning across the desktop. Harry opened the door to the hallway in a wild spurt of wandless magic. He tried again to focus and summoned his wand, but Lucius caught it in midair and flung it into the hallway.

Harry swung his fists, landing several well-placed blows. Lucius responded with several sharp slaps to his face, knocking the wire-rimmed eyeglasses askew. Lucius plucked the bent frames and tossed them aside. Harry swung again, connecting with the dark wizard’s jaw.

Lucius backhanded him, breaking his nose. Harry froze as the cold sharp blade of a previously concealed serpent dagger rested at his throat.

“I grow weary of this fight…” Lucius licked the blood from Harry’s face. “Your daughters are very beautiful…”

Harry’s eyes fixed on him in shock, the bruised face paling. “You leave my children alone…”

“But they are also Malfoys…you said so yourself.” The pale eyes glittered. “And incest does run in the Malfoy family…”

“They are not Malfoys…they are Potters…you leave my children out of this…”

“Then you will submit to me without fighting now and in the future.” The dagger left a thin line of blood. Harry’s hands dropped to his sides in a submissive fashion and he slowly nodded.

Lucius swiftly stripped off the work shirt and jeans leaving Harry in only a grey cotton sports bra and plaid boxer shorts.

“You are still beautiful, little bird,” Lucius purred as he ran his large hands over the soft pale flesh, feeling it stiffen. The sharp dagger made quick work of the undergarments.

*Wreath Making Lessons,* Harry thought as Lucius forced his knees apart. Victoria Hill, his Muggle Nursery Manager, wanted permission to teach Muggles to make herbal wreaths on Saturdays.

Lucius bit down on a nipple, the pain causing Harry to jolt back into reality. The white blond wizard chuckled and licked roughly at the bite mark.

“Glad you’ve decided to join me again, little bird.”

Harry noticed that Lucius had just unzipped his trousers; he had not even bothered to disrobe. The rough fabric and the edge of the zipper irritated the tender flesh inside his thighs. As he pulled Harry closer to the edge of the desktop, his knees were pushed wider apart. Forcing the hips up for a better angle of penetration, Lucius thrust himself deep into Harry’s vagina. Harry’s cry of pain was muffled, lips brutally meeting his own and a tongue shoved deeply into his mouth.

Tears welled up in the bright green eyes as Lucius continued his brutal, frenzied pace. Every time he closed his eyes, he would be met with a slap or a bite.

“Look at me, love.” Lucius caught the bruised face in his hand. “I want you to know who’s claiming you…”

Wreath lessons, Harry tried to focus. Wreath lessons on Saturdays…*Oh fuck* He didn’t care about the fucking wreaths; he just wanted Lucius to be done with him.

Lucius came with a shuttering cry and clutched the edge of the desk, catching his breath. He vaguely became aware of a woman’s scream just before he was hit with a “Petrificus Totalus” that sent him crashing to the floor.

Eyes blazing, Fleur Delacour Longbottom stood at the door of Harry’s office. The files she had been delivering a jumbled heap at her feet.

Harry tried to sit up, to cover himself, but Fleur gently touched his shoulder. She cautiously moved him backwards on the desk so that his battered hips had solid contact with the wooden surface. Harry pulled his trembling knees up so that his feet were flat on the desk below his buttocks.

“Don’t try to move, Harry. I will call for help.”

“Please,” Harry whispered through blood stained lips. “Sev…I want Sev.”

Fleur covered Harry’s bruised body with her shawl and kissed his forehead. “I’ll get help.”

“I want Sev…” Harry closed his eyes and turned his face away, ashamed.

Giving Lucius a kick as she passed him, Fleur crossed over to the fireplace at the end of the office. She lit a fire with her wand and tossed floo powder into the flames.

*~*~*~*  
Severus strode down the hallways at the Potter estate, robes billowing. He entered the foyer in time to see Neville Longbottom step into the floo network with a sleeping Fern over his shoulder. Fleur caught Severus’ arm.

“Neville is picking up the other children at school. They will spend the night with us.”

“Thank you.” Severus looked into her pale face.” Where is Harry?”

“His office. I notified the aurors and Dr. Zabini is on her way. Winky is watching the bastard…”

Harry was curled up in a tight ball in one of the wing chairs. He was wearing a soft robe Winky had summoned for him. Severus crouched by the chair trying to get Harry to look at him. Harry tried to shield his bruised and bloodied face with his hair.

The Potions Master looked at Lucius Malfoy, still stunned on the floor. It took all his control not to kill the man.

Dr. Millicent Zabini arrived at the same time as the Ministry Aurors. Although she had to wait to examine Harry until the crime scene photographs were made, she insisted that she supervise the photographs taken of Harry’s injuries. Harry did not need unauthorized photographs taken of his unusual body; he had managed to keep it a secret for twelve years and public disclosure would be devastating. Millicent was only mildly surprised when the crime scene photographer turned out to be Colin Creevey.

Lucius kept insisting that he had been drugged with a Lust Potion or had been hit with a hex and that he was the true victim. Tests were made of the tea and sandwiches; no potion residue was found. Harry and Lucius’ wands were tested. Harry’s wand had been used for simple domestic and gardening spells, Lucius’ contained nothing particularly sinister.

When Lucius began accusing Harry of hexing him using wandless magic, the ministry auror had had enough of the arrogant wizard. It was a rare wizard indeed that could control wandless magic for much more than a simple “accio”; if Harry Potter had had enough control over his wandless magic to cast a forbidden Imperius curse then he would have been able to protect himself against the brutal rape and assault at the hands of Lucius Malfoy – former Death Eater.

Millicent took semen samples and proceeded to examine the injured wizard. She performed simple healing charms and administered potions and salves to most of the injuries. Unfortunately, a quick examination revealed that Harry had been ovulating and Voldemort’s anti-abortive charm had never been removed. Harry would have to visit her for a follow up to see if Lucius had impregnated him. That news was met with a sob; Severus was holding the slight wizard tightly in his arms. If Lucius escaped justice this time, Severus would kill him – damn the consequences. 

“Millie,” Harry whispered lifting his head from the safety of Severus’ shoulder. “Can I take a bath now?”

*~*~*~*  
Harry settled into the warm water of the deep bathtub and soaked his bruised body. Contentedly he sipped a glass of wine. He looked up in amusement as Severus plucked the glass from his fingers.

“You shouldn’t be drinking that.”

Harry smiled indulgently. “And why not?”

“Not until we know if you are pregnant.”

Severus shed his robe and climbed into the large tub behind his lover. Harry tucked himself neatly between the Potions Master’s long legs and leaned his back against the thin chest. 

“I spoke with Albus a few minutes ago.” Severus nested his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “Poppy examined the boy. Thankfully Lucius’ boast about incest in the family was just a threat to get you to co-operate. Lucas has not been violated.”

“Thank Merlin for that.” Harry relaxed into the warmth of Severus’ arms. “What will happen to Lucas now? Once the news of his grandfather’s arrest gets out, he won’t be safe at Hogwarts…”

“Fitch-Fletchly, the Muggle Studies professor, took him under his wing. Lucas will be moving to Boston, Massachusetts.”

“Why Boston?”

“Draco’s wife has a sister that teaches Arithmacy at The Salem Institute. Apparently, she has been trying to get custody of the child for years, but Malfoy kept fighting her. He refused to even let her see him.”

The two wizards relaxed in contemplative silence. Long fingers ghosted over Harry’s flat abdomen. Harry smiled uncertainly; had Lucius Malfoy managed to impregnate him a second time? Severus wrapped his long, thin arms around his slight companion.

“It will be all right, love. No matter what, it will be all right.”

Gently Severus kissed the split lip.

“Was it worth it?” he inquired, caressing a bite mark.

“Oh yes, love. I’ve waited twelve years for that bastard to get justice for what he did to us. The Ministry won’t let him buy his way out this time…I have eye witnesses and semen samples this time…”

“I still can’t figure out how you did it…you couldn’t have used a potion…”

“You know I’m as hopeless as Neville with potions and I wouldn’t have risked your reputation. I used a modified attraction spell when I saw him at Kings Cross Station.”

“Wandless?”

“No, love. They might have been able to trace my magical signature. I used the borrowed wand Sirius used for his last battle – even if they could trace it – they’d be tracing the signature of two dead men.”

“Tsk, tsk. What ever happened to the Gryffindor Golden Boy?”

“How many times do I have to remind you that the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin.” 

Harry nibbled on Severus’ ear lobe, pleased when the older wizard responded favorably.

“Severus?”

“Yes, love?”

“Please fuck me. I want to get the feel of Malfoy off my skin.”

*~*~*~*  
*Yes*, thought Harry as he snuggled up against his sleeping lover. *I’ll tell Victoria she can teach the Muggles to make wreaths on Saturdays.*


	4. Epilogue - Just Another Leaf on the Tree

  
Author's notes: See Part One  


* * *

*~*~*~*  
Epilogue - Just Another Leaf on the Tree  
*~*~*~*

Lucius Malfoy reached between the bars of his cell in Azkaban Prison and grasped the envelope a guard handed him. His usually impeccable white hair was dull and tangled; he was wearing a prison-issue robe that hung from his now gaunt figure.

Lucius glanced over to his son, Draco, lying on his cot in the cell beside him, silver eyes wide staring at the ceiling.

The envelope contained a letter from his grandson, Lucas.

"Dear Grandfather,

Aunt Gwen and I are in London. We came to take my mother back with us to a hospital in Salem. The mediwizards say that Mother is doing better. 

St. Mungo’s Potion Master Severus Snape developed a potion that has been able to control some of her insanity and will, over time, repair some of the damage to her brain. She will probably never be well enough to live with us, but it will be nice to have her closer to home.

Aunt Gwen said to tell you your old school friend Master Snape and his spouse recently had a baby boy. We had dinner at their house last night and they are ever so nice. I remember that two of their daughters were in Ravenclaw with me at Hogwarts for the short time I was there, and that they look a lot like me. So do three of their other children. 

Aunt Gwen doesn’t think I understand what you and Father did during the war and I prefer to let her think I am still an innocent. I also know that “Madam” Potter-Snape’s new baby, Remus Severus Snape, is actually my uncle and that he is the reason you are in Azkaban.

Enclosed is a photograph of your new son. As you can tell, he is a Malfoy, even though he has his “Mother’s” black hair and green eyes. I am happy that he will grow up in such a loving family; I can’t imagine that too many of the formerly caged witches and wizards would have acted as Master and Madam Snape have done.

Don’t be angry but Aunt Gwen had my name legally changed. I can reclaim my true name when I reach the age of my majority, if I wish. I still love you and Father very much, but in this political climate, it has been a relief to be exempt from the stigma of the Malfoy name. I am still recognized as a “Malfoy” by my hair, but people think I am just another innocent child born from a victim of “Draco’s Cages” and for now, I’ll let them believe it.

I’ll write again soon and let you know how Mother likes America.

Love,  
Lucas Drake Bellefleur"

Lucius plucked the photograph from the envelope and found himself staring at an exhausted looking Harry Potter and a tiny blue blanket wrapped baby with wild black hair, emerald eyes, and the elfish face of a Malfoy. 

“Draco,” he called to his now comatose son. “Lucas sends you his love.”

FIN


End file.
